Where everybody knows your name
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'You're actually nice to me'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is set 2 months after Miley and Lilly returned to Malibu after final year at Stanford.**

* * *

**Where everybody knows your name**

**Miley Stewart has a big party at the beach in Malibu and all of her friends are there.**

Miley is wearing a red peasant top with a black heart on it, tight black jeans and white sneakers and dark sunglasses. Lilly is wearing a green tank top, baggy jeans and black sneakers. Oliver is wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and gray sneakers.

Miley stand there with a drink in her hand, looking at Lilly and Oliver who's dancing to a cool disco-song. "Aww, they're soo cute!" says Miley.

Lilly and Oliver have big smiles on their face as they dance.

"What's it like now, after college I mean...?" says Sarah Armstrong as she walk up next to Miley.

"Life's cool, Sarah! I survived my college-years and I assume, that so did you, right...?" says Miley.

"Yeah, I did. College wasn't easy, but worth it. I got my degree in environmental protection, just like I've always wanted." says Sarah with a smile.

"Well done, Sarah! I managed to get myself a degree too, can ya believe it? Or two, to be exact. In history and TV-production." says Miley.

"Smiley Miley!" says a female voice.

Miley turn around to see Lana, one of her and Lilly's friends from Stanford. "L, you made it! So nice to see ya!" says Miley as she give Lana a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Miles!" says Lana with a soft voice.

"Who's this?" says Sarah.

"Oh, sorry..." says Miley. "Sarah, this is Lana Evans my history-classmate from Stanford. Lana, this is Sarah Armstrong, a nature-fan."

"Hi, Lana! Nice to meet you." says Sarah.

"Thanks, girl." says Lana.

Lilly is at a table, talking with Melissa Hansen.

"Lillian, so this is your beach that you and Miley always talk about, huh?" says Melissa.

"Yeah, do you like it...?" says Lilly.

"Sure I do! It's a nice place. Many hot guys and the water." says Melissa.

"So you still have no boyfriend, Melissa?" says Lilly.

"No, random sex is the shit for me." says Melissa with a small laugh.

"I'm still datin' Oliver. Did I ever tell you about him? It's him...over there. The hot guy with dark hair and black shirt and black jeans." says Lilly as she points towards Oliver who's at another table with some guys who Lilly thinks he went to college with.

"Yes, you told me about him. Come on, didn't you always? Every time I called you or e-mailed your laptop it was like 'Awww, I miss my Oliver' or 'I wish Oliver was here to hug me' or something so I've heard more than a bit about Oliver Oscar Oken, Lils." says Melissa as she giggle a little.

"Sorry if it was too much to hear me whine about how much I love my Ollie-Pop, but he's my boyfriend, soul-mate and love of my life..." says Lilly.

"It's okey! I would probably act a little crazy myself if I had a hot dude who love me." says Melissa. "And now that I know what Oliver looks like I understand why it was hard to be away from him. He's totally hot."

"Yup...and he's all mine!" says Lilly.

"No worry, Lilly! I would never try to take him for myself. That would break your heart and I don't want that." says Melissa.

"Where's Crissy? I haven't seen her tonight." says Lilly.

"I don't know. Maybe she couldn't come..." says Melissa.

"If so, why didn't she call me or Miley to say so...?" says Lilly.

"I don't know! I haven't talked to her since the night of the graduation-day." says Melissa.

"Are you chicks talkin' about funky little me?" says Crissy Porter as she walk up to Lilly and Melissa's table.

"Crissy? You're here! Yay!" says a happy Lilly.

"Sorry, that I'm late. My car broke down so I had to get a ride with my damn cousin." says Crissy. "But I'm here now, girls."

"Cool that you're here, Crissy!" says Melissa with a smile.

"Hi, ladies!" says Rico as he walk up to the table with drinks and burgers for Lilly and Melissa.

"Rico, a drink for Crissy here too, please." says Lilly.

"Sure, Lillian! Back in a few!" says Rico as he walk back to the shack.

"That was Rico, the boy who used to be such a fuckin' pain, but who's nice now." says Lilly to Melissa and Crissy.

"Nice beach party Miley put together tonight, Lils." says Crissy.

"I know!" says Miley as she walk up to the table.

"Oh, hi there, Miley!" says Crissy.

"Hi, Crissy! Cool that ya like my little party. I didn't think you'd show up tonight." says Miley.

"I was just late, cuz my car broke down..." says Crissy.

"Oh! I'll get ya a drink!" says Miley.

"I've already told Rico to bring her one, Miley." says Lilly.

"I see. Ya saved me a walk to the shack then, Lils." says Miley.

"Yes, I did...!" says Lilly.

"How things in Boston, Crissy?" says Miley.

"Awesome! I've just moved into a new bigger apartment." says Crissy. "Also I'm dating a really nice guy called Luke Dawson. He's a dance-instructor."

"I'm happy for ya. Maybe he's the one..." says Miley.

"I hope so..." says Crissy.

"Do you still live in Florida?" says Lilly to Melissa.

"Yeah, but I'm thinkin' about moving so I can get away from my bitch of a mom." says Melissa to Lilly.

"Ya should be lucky your mom's still alive. My mom's dead..." says Miley.

"I guess so, but my mom is a real bitch. She always tell me to do this or that, never givin' me a second of peace." says Melissa.

"What does your dad say about that?" says Crissy.

"Nothing! Dad lives in Scotland with his new wife and my stupid half-brothers, Nico and Bobby." says Melissa.

"Sorry, I didn't know..." says Crissy.

"Hey, it's cool, C-chick! You didn't hurt my feelings." says Melissa.

"Good thing!" says Crissy. "By the way, please don't call me 'C-chick' anymore. It's pretty lame..."

"Okey, no more 'C-chick' then!" says Melissa.

"You girls are soo funny!" says Miley with a smile.

"Aww, thank you soo much, Miley!" says Melissa.

"No problem, girls! It is Miley's pleasure!" says Miley.

Rico appear with Crissy's burger and drink. "Here, a regular burger and a whiskey/vodka-mix with a dash of strawberry-soda." says Rico.

"Thanks!" says Crissy.

"Now it's dance-time!" says Miley.

"Yay!" says Lilly.

"Hey, disco-dude! The new remix of my best Hannah-songs, please!" says Miley to the DJ.

"Sure, Smiley Miley!" says the DJ as he turn on the music.

Miley, Lilly, Crissy, Melissa and everone else on the beach begin to dance.

"Yay us!" screams Lilly out loud in a clear happy tone.

"Go, Lilly!" says Crissy.

**The End.**


End file.
